


Mystify

by Vialana



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Unresolved Sexual Tension, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: A little mystery in a relationship can be thrilling. Alien conspiracies though ...





	Mystify

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first really ship-heavy vid I've done for a while. And almost entirely canon based too! I mean, there's some other stuff too, but most of the focus is on the relationships.
> 
> Footage used from season 1 only.

**Song:** Mystify

**Artist:** INXS

**Length:** 2:48

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/eHFFnngG8ag)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/eHFFnngG8ag
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the link.


End file.
